1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for mounting an ink ribbon cassette on a printing head carriage in a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ink ribbon cassette for a printer usually takes a horizontal position when it is set on a carriage supporting a printing head. It is, however, sometimes necessary to set an ink ribbon cassette on the carriage at an angle thereto, or in inclined relationship thereto.